hardest of hearts
by c0lorfultears
Summary: Bang. There it was. Energy. —Cook/Effy


« [[ there is love in your body but you can't get it out

it gets stuck in your head, won't come out of your mouth

sticks to your tongue and shows on your face

that the sweetest of words have the bitterest taste ]] «

_ \- hardest of hearts / florence &amp; the machine_

* * *

The idea that "love" could save him was ridiculous. Love? He didn't need love. All he needed was some casual sex to get him by, and then he'd be saved enough. His life consisted of nothing but beer, sex, and hanging out with the lads. His life was already too occupied to be conquered by the concept of love – surely, sex two times a week with a random girl from the pub wasn't his best choice and drinking reckless amounts of pints of beer with the lads wasn't either.

_He was James Cook and had no idea of love._

She was deprived by the thought of love – so many people dear to her, have suffered because of this "concept" that is supposedly to be good – yet it is absolutely good for nothing. She's witnessed so many people hurt – the thought of her being hurt and showing her cards, scared her to **death**.

_She was Effy Stonem and had no idea of love._

_ / _

"You know how subatomic particles don't obey physical laws, they act according to chance, chaos, coincidence, they run into each other in the middle of the universe somewhere, and bang – energy. We're the same as them."

That was all it took – chance for them to crash upon each other as a signal. He was with his friends smoking spliff and inhaling the substance out of his system when all of a sudden "bang" – a car crashed nearby. The thought of seeing her for the first time, intrigued him. The way she held her what seemed to be like a Marlboro cigarette so firm in her hands and gently blowing the smoke out of her petite nose kept him guessing.

Fast forward three hours later, and her small frame are held in his muscular arms, begging for an entrance. Her spliff breath breathing on his neck – moaning at the thought of the pleasure he is giving her. The desk was rattling as a response to the movement they were making – this was casual sex at it's finest.

_They were Cook and Effy, and they both had no idea of love._

* * *

The thought of love splurging out of the both of them, terrified them to a degree where they'd rather die. He lived a hard life – abandonment and neglection were his specialities. Rejection was unspoken of – if he wanted something, he'd fight for it. No matter what. But fight for love?_ That was something else_.

She tried to supress the love – the thought of it created a bitter taste on her tongue. Drugs, pills and spliff worked for a while, yet she could not control it anymore. It was as if she was a ball of fire waiting to explode with love. She was Effy Stonem, after all, and was afraid to death. He was James Cook, didn't have any idea, yet wanted nothing more.

"Love will tears us apart," they said, and they could not be any more right. Love tore them apart, piece-by-piece. What would you do if you were terrified of love? What would you do if it were to pull you apart? It was all there, from day one – they met by chance, like subatomic particles, and it destroyed them.

She didn't want to be hurt, neither did he. So she went for the boy who could never hurt her – his best friend. But it wasn't long before her real cards were going to ooze out of her mouth – after all; you can't supress your feelings forever.

/

«there is love in your body but you can't hold it in

it pours from your eyes and spills from your skin»

It was dripping down with rain in the gloomy streets of Bristol; the clouds were luminously black with a hint of grey spots on them. He held a cigarette in his hand while taking incessant drags of it and carefully blowing the smoke out of his mouth. She was just ten metres away, shivering at the thought of the rain trickling down her clothes. She'd notice him at the side of the pub, waiting for nothing but a signal. His signal came – his very own Effy Stonem. He'd glance at the thought of her and a smirk was reciprocated. He knew about her and his best friend; it hurt; yet he had too much pride to admit it.

"Cook" his name slowly came out of her soft lips, which aroused him. He looked at her, and like him, she was trembling and soaked in rain. He took another drag from his cigarette before asking, "What are you doing 'ere?" in his thick Derby accent. She, in all her vulnerability, never thought she would say this. She saw a lot of people get hurt because of _this kind of thing_, but she couldn't lie to herself any longer. It is as if someone was trying to prevent two magnets from producing a magnetic field – the more you restraint it, the stronger the pulling force gets. The same concept goes for them – the more she tried to pull herself away from him, the force of love would get stronger.

She was still quivering as the rain was still harshly crashing onto the ground, she wanted to tell him, everything that has been incessantly flowing into her mind yet as she started to open her mouth, it was as if the words stuck on her tongue and didn't want to come out. He noticed this and looked at her in bewilderment – "You okay, Eff?" She didn't say anything, but only buried her body in his. This shock Cook to an extent where he dropped his still fuming cigarette on the cold, concrete ground – their embrace lasted for a minute yet only to be mended by the force of her soft lips on his.

_Bang. There it was.** Energy.**_

The hardest of hearts finally joined in an act of love – something they'd never guess of. He wanted nothing more than her lips pressed on his, requiting her repressed feelings of love to him – a kiss was all it took. Their love for one another finally poured onto themselves, into their mouths, into their bodies and even into their souls. The words that stuck on her tongue, which didn't want to come out, were now on his tongue forever to be stuck on there. Just like two magnets – the more you prevent them from creating a force…the worse the force gets.

_They were Cook and Effy and finally, created energy._

* * *

**Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me! Skins belongs to its rightful owners and so does "Hardest of Hearts" by Florence &amp; The Machine.**

Please leave some reviews if you've enjoyed this one-shot! It would be very much appreciated :).


End file.
